1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems, and in particular to a method and system in a data processing system for visually displaying information to a user. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for visually displaying information on user interaction with an object within the data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Present data processing systems are capable of providing a user with large amounts of information, through networks, databases, applications and other objects. As data processing systems become more powerful in the future, the need to monitor a user's interaction with an object will increase. A user may want to interact with an object in the future, and would like to be reminded of that desire as time passes. Alternatively, a user may want to know which objects he or she has interacted with in the past, how many times, and/or how much time was spent interacting with each object.
Those skilled in the art will appreciate that methods exists for monitoring an object or application. U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,791, Saluski, entitled Real Time Usage Meter for a Processor System, issued Dec. 15, 1987, exemplifies a technique for displaying the percentage of real time consumed by software tasks in a processing system. This method allows the amount of real time consumed by software tasks to be monitored by the system's user. A display device, separate from a display terminal of a computer, includes a control panel having an analog percentage meter and a number of light emitting diodes (LEDs). The relative percentages of different real time tasks are displayed by the relative intensities of particular LEDs in the display. To implement this method, a combination of additional hardware logic and modifications to software are required.
The technique taught by Saluski has several disadvantages. First, a combination of hardware logic and software modifications are required to implement this system. Second, a display device separate from a computer display terminal is required. Third, the number of objects a user may monitor is limited. Furthermore, the user may not define the manner in which the information is displayed. And, although the technique in Saluski monitors on the amount of real time consumed by software a limited basis, the system does not monitor any other types of user interaction. Finally, the information provided by this system is limited to information about an application in software. Saluski does not disclose monitoring a user's interaction with an application or object.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,646, Adams et al., entitled Time Accounting System, issued Aug. 20, 1985, teaches a method for generating data to be input into a computer which represents the amount of time a user has spent at a workstation performing a task. A portable device is carried by a user and connected to a workstation in order to monitor the work performed by the user. The portable device automatically and periodically writes into a memory circuit data relating to the work being performed by the user. After a period of time, the memory circuit is collected from the portable device and the data is retrieved for recording.
The method taught by Adams et al. also has several disadvantages. First, a portable device is required to implement the method. Second, a display device separate from a computer display terminal is required. Third, the number type of information which is monitored is limited to the amount of time a user has spent at a workstation. Furthermore, the user may not define the manner in which the information is displayed, nor does it monitor other types of information.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and system for visually displaying information on user interaction with an object within a data processing system. It is also desirable that the method and system be capable of monitoring a variety of information about the user's interaction with the object.